


Handcuffs - Pawnshipping

by smittenlass



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, a little bit of counterpartshipping, pawnshipping, pretty self-indulgent if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenlass/pseuds/smittenlass
Summary: "Well, for one thing, I won't," Yuri's brows furrowed in confusion."What?" Upon spotting the look of utter bewilderment in Yuri's features, Yugo sported a wide grin."I'm not one of those who judge," he clarified, Yuri's eyes widening as a flutter came from the pits of his very being. "So, if you could," Yugo took a step forward, leaning down a bit so he could face Yuri eye to eye. "Why don't you show me the real you?"





	Handcuffs - Pawnshipping

"Ugh, stop yanking so hard."

  


"Well then hurry up already! We don't have all day, you know."

  


"Oh, I _do_ know. Which is why I keep wondering why you even bother with this. It's just a favor, you could have easily rejected her."

  


"It's because it _is_ a favor that I have to do it. And besides, Rin-Rin is special. You wouldn't understand, you and Serena are never like that."

  


Yuri scoffed, stopping dead in his tracks out of pure spite. The other boy letted out a small yelp once the cold metal yanked at his hand, a hiss coming out almost immediately after.

  


This had been their routine for the span of three days.

  


"...tell me again why you agreed to this," Yuri's scowl deepened, and he looked away from the prying eyes of the antsy Hufflepuff.

  


There was only silence for a couple of minutes, making Yuri grumble. He honestly wondered why his companion wasn't sorted into Gryffindor, he was too aggressive to ever become someone just and loyal. But then again, he _was_ kind, and maybe that was why he kept adding fuel to Yuri's ire. He just couldn't understand, couldn't _fathom_ why someone went out of their way just to help people, even with the most basic of necessities. They didn't need to intervene, but they do anyway.

  


When it was clear that the older boy still didn't plan on moving an inch, Yuri letted out an exasperated sigh. His shoulders slacked for only a mere moment, and in that short instance his aristocratic mask was washed away.

  


"I did it for Serena, okay?" The Slytherin scoffed once catching sight of his companion's blue eyes growing comically wide. "What? You don't believe me?" If Yuri's other hand wasn't being currently restricted, he would have crossed his arms. "You don't have to. We'll both most likely pretend this past few days didn't happen by tomorrow, anyway."

  


The silence returned, even more uncomfortable than the last. Yuri's eye twitched, watching in annoyance as the Hufflepuff stared at him, completely gobsmacked.

  


No one could really blame him. This _is_ Yuri they were talking about, after all. The Slytherin was always so sarcastic and uncaring, not letting even the tiniest of mistakes show. He always had an impassive mask doned, a charismatic smile only worn when speaking to a staff member, or a potential ally that could further help in his plans to pursue his goals. To think that he actually cared for someone was just astonishing – in fact, it was so surreal that it made the older of the two wonder if he truely heard him right.

  


" _Yugo_ ," Yuri drawled, an obvious warning within his tone of voice. He was already cranky enough by being dragged out of the library during a weekend, and now he was being made to wait by a _Hufflepuff_.

  


The _nerve_!

  


Thankfully, Yugo seemed to be finally out of his monumental surprise, blinking twice before turning back around to face the corridor and leading the both of them to the Quidditch Pitch.

  


"...what were you going to do again?" Yuri asked after another moment of awkward silence, looking around the pitch in obvious boredom. He should have brought a book, he thought, and read while Yugo fretted on what he needed to do.

  


"I actually need your help in this," the aforementioned male sent Yuri a sheepish grin, which only made the younger narrow his eyes. Great, now he was being forced to do hard labor.

  


"We need to look for a bracelet," this time, it was Yuri's turn to widen his eyes.

  


_Here_? They were going to try and find a bloody _bracelet_ in the huge ass Quidditch Pitch? Was Yuri actually right this whole time? Was Yugo truely out of his mind?

  


"You're joking," Yuri said, more or less trying to convince himself that Yugo really was. It was almost _Summer_ for Merlin's sake, and it hurt so much to just be standing here, within range of the blazing heat, what more if they tried to find a simple jewelry. Yugo could most likely get his friend a new one, anyway.

  


"Nope," once again, Yuri's shoulders sagged, a second late in putting back his mask as Yugo was already staring at him for the umpteenth time that day.

  


" _What_?" Yuri snapped. He wholeheartedly wanted to break Yugo's neck in half and be done with all this already, but the spell used on their current restrictions required both party's consent of removal if he wanted it to slip out of his wrist, so he was trying, _very hard_ , not to just whip out his wand and throw an Avada Kedavra in Yugo's way.

  


"You know...," the older boy trailed off, raising their technically intertwined hands and pulling Yuri closer via the chained object. "You should really try and show your true self to a bit more people, maybe then not so many would judge you," Yuri rolled his eyes at the remark.

  


"It's _because_ of their judgement that I don't show it, you dunce," he hissed, taking a step back only to be pulled closer again. A threatening growl escaped his lips.

  


" _Yugo_."

  


"Well, for one thing, _I won't_ ," Yuri's brows furrowed in confusion.

  


"What?" Upon spotting the look of utter bewilderment in Yuri's features, Yugo sported a wide grin.

  


"I'm not one of those who judge," he clarified, Yuri's eyes widening as a flutter came from the pits of his very being. "So, if you could," Yugo took a step forward, leaning down a bit so he could face Yuri eye to eye. "Why don't you show me the real you?"

  


_Yuri has never felt so vulnerable, so bare, in his entire life._

_  
_

* * *

  


  


The next day, and the days after that, each and every student at Hogwarts noticed the sudden change in two particular boys' routine. By some miracle that only Merlin knows, Yugo and Yuri were now utterly inseparable.  


  


Well, except maybe for the few instances they had to part ways because of their different classes, but inseparable all the same.  


  


And of course, just like always, only a select few knew of the magic that happened between the two, and those said people were more than happy to find the pair always happily walking side by side.  


  


Well...  


  


"I win, the handcuffs worked," Yuya declared smugly, sticking his palm out with a barely concealed grin. "Now hand me my money," he said to the Ravenclaw.  


  


Yuto groaned, fishing out a pouch full of galleons before putting a reasonable amount in the Gryffindor's outstretched hand.  


  


Except maybe for one.  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Man, this feels so self-indulgent. Especially the ending. I still liked how it turned out, though. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
